Odio Amarte Tanto
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Alfred se pregunta porque Arthur no deja el pasado donde va...atras pero, lo que Alfred no sabe es que la razon por la cual Arthur no ha soltado el psado aun es por su amor.Iggy pirata, que mas puedo pedir?Arregle el summary...cometi un peque o error...
1. Chapter 1

_No me pude quitar esta idea de la cabeza y tuve que escribirla o si no explotaba, lo cual sería peor. Si exploto bueno, no sé, exploto. Amo a Iggy Pirata Arg Sexy, así que me di la tarea de escribir este fic, esperando (cruzando los dedos que les guste) ¿Empezamos?_

_Hetalia no me pertence...solo unos cuantos de la tripulacion de Arthur pero, no son la gran cosa._

* * *

Era un día cualquiera, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul sin nubes. Alfred había decidido ir a visitar a Arthur a London, ya que su jefe estaba en vacaciones en Hawái. ¿Y su jefe tiene vacaciones porque los Estados Unidos de América no puede tenerlas? Eso fue precisamente lo que pensó, y sin dudarlo dos veces arranco más rápido que ligero para el John F. Kennedy y tomo el primer vuelo a London.

Tardo más de lo improvisto, porque decidió darle una visita a su hermano Matthew en Canadá. Tuvo que tomar dos vuelos, porque fue bastante vago como para llegar hasta Buffalo y conducir que lo llevaba precisamente a Toronto pero, ya al caso; siendo Alfred tomo avión. Si, pudo haber invitado a su hermano también pero, no, no lo hizo así. Pero, eso es aparte.

Al llegar a London lo recibió un Arthur sorprendido, porque no esperaba la visita del americano hasta el próximo mes que era la Cumbre Mundial pero, apartando su sorpresa lo recibió. No sin antes advertirle y repetirle reglas que para Alfred no cambian y siguen siendo las mismas.

Como Arthur no esperaba la visita del joven tuvo que salir hacer unas compras rápidas ya que a Alfred no le gusto nada de lo que el británico tenía en el refrigerador. Alfred siendo, bueno Alfred, se aburrió rápidamente. No había ni un alma en la mansión, solo unos guardias que para Alfred parecían estatuas, porque el jura por lo más sagrado que ni pestañean.

-¡Iggy, avanza!- gruño cansado Alfred y se lanzo al mueble, a los cuales Arthur le había prohibido sentarse. ¿Entonces para que los tiene? Tomo en la manos el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

Así, estuvo por una hora. Lo único que veía era Britain's Got Talent, que seriamente Alfred piensa que América tiene más talentos que Gran Bretaña pero, nada, siguió buscando en la lista de canales. Además ese programa le recuerda a Susan Boyle. Lo otro era algo que conoce muy bien Cartoon Network pero, estaba un show canadiense. Prohibido olvidar para Alfred.

Después de la siguiente hora Alfred sentía que las neuronas de su cerebro iban a quemarse, explotar, simplemente estallar. Sentía que iba a perder su sanidad mental si seguía viendo Monty Python' Flying Circus. Seriamente iba a perder su cabeza, y no podía dejar que eso pasara. El es los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, el no puede perder su sanidad mental por un estúpido programa.

_Me voy por unos cuantos minutos. Alfred, NO TE ATREVAS A PISAR EL CUARTO QUE ESTA AL LADO DE MI HABITACION.__ Está prohibido. Por favor, solo cuando haiga una emergencia._

-Estados Unidos perdiendo la sanidad mental suena como una emergencia- Alfred dejo salir una sonrisa, como las que siempre lleva puestas en su cara. De esas que siempre te dicen ¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Qué vas hacer?

Miro a todos lados, dando pequeños saltos; de esquina a esquina. Parecía un niño de cinco años después de a ver comido una bolsa de azúcar junto a una Coca-cola mezclada con Pepsi, y un poco de Powerade. Que si lo dejan escala el techo sin trepar paredes.

-¡Oh, Iggy! ¿No te molesta que vaya a este cuarto?- Los ojos azules de Alfred tenían un brillo especial cuando se fijo en la cerradura de la puerta. Ya no aguantaba la emoción que tenia, sentía que su pecho iba a estallar. Como que la curiosidad se le trepo muy arriba sin dar señal de bajar; solo por el simple hecho de que Arthur le menciono la palabra '_prohibido_'.

Tomo dos a tres bocanadas de aire para luego darle vuelta a la cerradura, estaba abierta por extrañas razones. Alfred abrió la puerta con cautela, asomando su cabeza para mirar si no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Y no era una habitación normal, la cara de Alfred se ilumino de emoción cada vez que miraba a su alrededor.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, nada fuera de lo normal. Había un escritorio en el mismo centro de la habitación, eso fue lo que le llamo más la atención a Alfred, que brinco más rápido que ligero. Encima del escritorio estaba un mapa que estaba siendo aguantado por dos cuchillos. Al lado del mapa Alfred vio un telescopio dorado junto a unas cuantas monedas, las cuales Alfred tomo en sus manos y empezó a mirarlas fijamente. Luego de un rato las recordó, las había visto en las manos de Arthur cuando el simplemente era una colonia, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Iggy todavía guarda estas cosas. Debe dejar todo esto en el pasado- murmuro Alfred poniéndolas de vuelta en su lugar. Ahora recuerda cuando Francis le dijo que Arthur es difícil de entender porque no quiere aceptar el presente. Eso precisamente no lo entendió muy bien cuando Francis se lo dijo pero, ahora que está en esa habitación mirando todo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que Arthur aun no ha dejado ir el pasado. ¿Le resulta tan difícil hacerlo?

Alfred ahora se estaba dando la tarea de buscar en cada rincón de la habitación por algo que le ayude aclarar la razón la cual Arthur aun no ha dejado todo esto atrás. Lo que antes hizo por pura curiosidad, se había convertido en una búsqueda por entender y contestar porque.

Su búsqueda se detuvo cuando escucho una melodía, que cuando el dio la espalda se dio cuenta que provenía del armario; un lugar al cual él no había buscado aun. Con cautela abrió la puerta del armario, solo para encontrar una ropa de pirata junto a una caja de música blanca, adornada con oro.

-¿Qué?- Alfred estaba un poco sorprendido. Una por la ropa de pirata, si había escuchado a España decir que Arthur fue pirata pero, Arthur lo negó muchas veces ante él, y segundo esa caja de música la había visto antes en las manos de Arthur justo antes de que él le dijo que quería ser independiente.

Sin salir de su asombro Alfred tomo la caja en sus manos, la música adentrándose en su cabeza cada vez más. –Arthur… ¿Por qué?-

A según veía los detalles de la caja sentía una sensación de mareo, como si la habitación estuviera dando vueltas. Trato de mantener su balance pero, dicha tarea le fue imposible gracias a que su vista se torno pesada. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida. Todo en la habitación se volvió negro pero, solo una cosa sonaba en su cabeza…la triste melodía de la caja de música.

* * *

Arthur estaba apurado, los simples minutos que había dicho se habían convertido en horas. Alfred y sus caprichos, los cuales a Arthur le gusta maldecir pero, con todo y eso los cumple. Pero, los caprichos de Alfred no era lo que preocupaba al británico. Lo que en realidad lo preocupaba era el desastre que podía hacer de su casa estando solo.

Alígero el paso cuando estaba al frente de su casa, dejando todas las cosas al primer guardia que vio para verificar a Alfred. Y lo que temía se había hecho realidad. El mueble el cual le dijo que no se sentara estaba todo marcado de las huellas de las botas de Alfred, el televisor encendido, un florero roto y ningún rastro de él.

-¡Alfred! ¿Dónde estás maldito bastardo?- Arthur busco en la cocina, y también aprovecho prepararse una taza de té para prevenir un ataque de nervios. Busco en todos sitios donde puede estar Alfred pero, nada hasta que recuerda la habitación.

-¡ALFRED!- Arthur junto a su grito subieron las escaleras en donde vio lo que temía, la puerta abierta. Arthur se hizo una nota mental, no decir '_prohibido_' ya que es una palabra que activa el sentido de curiosidad de Alfred.

Arthur entro a la habitación un poco calmado y se sentó en la silla, sus ojos fijados a la caja musical en el medio del escritorio. La melodía dejo de sonar cuando Arthur la cerró. Sus ojos verdes fijados en el mapa que estaba de frente a él. Ya no tenía ni que imaginarse nada. El simple hecho de que Alfred entro a la habitación ya le daba un idea precisa a Arthur del paradero de Alfred.

-Me lo tratas bien… ¿Escuchaste?- las mejillas de Arthur se tornaron rojas cuando al mismo tiempo una débil sonrisa se formaba en los labios, la cual escondió cuando tomo un sorbo de té. Arthur no tenía mas nada que hacer, más que esperar el regreso de Alfred. El presiente que será la espera más larga pero, no puede hacer nada más que eso. Y quizás, también, esperar que Alfred no se meta en líos ni problemas, lo cual sería lo más probable.

…_me lo tratas bien…por favor…_

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gusta mi idea? Review. Digan que si…hehehe_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los adoro. Es verdad Iggy pirata es lo más sexy que hay en este mundo…bueno, dejemos eso atrás y vamos por la historia. Pero, si quieren ver al sexy pirata de esta historia, solo vayan a mi perfil y le dan un click donde dice 'Homepage' y alimenten pupilas hehehe._

_Hetalia no me pertenece…solo los de la tripulación de Arthur…_

**Advertencia: Un Iggy insultante y maltratador… heheheh…**

* * *

Alfred lentamente abrió sus ojos, al principio todo estaba borroso pero, segundos después vio dos gaviotas dibujando círculos en el cielo azul, sus oídos escuchaban las olas chocar contra las rocas y percibía un olor a sal. Se levanto medio mareado, no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido. Lo único que recordaba era haber estado en la habitación que Arthur le había prohibido meterse, luego el mareo para solo para levantarse en el medio de una playa. Localización desconocida para Alfred.

Estaba confundido, y además un poco desorientado para su gusto. Trato de ponerse de pie pero, paso seguido se cayó llenándose de arena, gracias al mareo que aun tenia. No tenía ningún sitio en donde refugiarse del sol candente, era una señal de que era la hora pico del mediodía. La ropa que tenia puesta hacia que el calor fuera aun más insoportable, así que se quito su preciado 'Bomber Jacket' y sin pensarlo dos veces lo dejo atrás.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por unos cuantos minutos, su respiración siendo cortada por jadeos. Sus labios los sentía secos al igual que su garganta, la cual le pedía agua sin parar. Sentía el calentón de la arena subir por sus piernas hasta su cabeza, lo cual alimentaba su desorientación.

-Necesito…agua- eso era lo único que le salía de su boca, y también era lo único en que pensaba. Solo imaginaba que al final del camino lo esperara un vaso de refresco con mucho hielo pero, eso es mucho pedir en la situación en que el está en esos precisos momentos. Desea estar tirado en el asiento, viendo el estúpido programa, perder sus neuronas y esperar el grito de Arthur en vez de estar perdido en el medio de la playa sin agua y solo. Mas que el sol desde arriba atacándolo con el calor.

Una vez más volvió a escuchar esa melodía pero, la caja no estaba en ningún sitio, pensando ahora la melodía la tiene en la cabeza y en sus oídos. Alfred ahora se arrepiente no haber escuchado las advertencias de Arthur. El, siendo Estados Unidos, hubiera pensando mejor que eso. El debe recordar que Arthur practica 'magia', que aunque es barata sus efectos secundarios funcionan.

Pero, a pesar de esto, no se puede rendir. El como nación, simplemente no puede dejar que una pequeña ola de calor lo detenga. Pero, de igual forma su cuerpo no lo apoyaba. Lo único que Alfred pudo hacer es caer de rodillas en la arena blanca y mirar fijamente hacia al frente, en donde vio una palmera. Sacando las pocas fuerzas que tenía en el cuerpo, quizás adrenalina, se levanto del suelo arenoso y se refugió bajo la palmera.

-Alfred…empezamos muy mal, héroe- Dijo casi sin aliento, la cabeza le latía y al parecer también empezó a jugar con el porqué vio a un hombre robusto acercarse hacia donde estaba el. Pero, gracias a las muchas películas que Alfred ve y hace, sabe que lo más probable sea un espejismo creado por el mismo.

Alfred lentamente, vencido por el calor y cansancio cerró los ojos, no sin antes sentir el golpe que dio contra el suelo, que no fue fuerte pero, lo sintió de todos modos. Sintió que algo o alguien había detenido los pasos frente a él, pero su cansancio le impedía abrir sus ojos.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!-

-¡Idiota, no estoy sordo! ¿Qué quieres?- Los oídos de Alfred escucharon una voz muy familiar pero, cuando estaba a punto de conseguir fuerzas para abrir sus ojos, quizás por última vez, recibió un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza lo cual lo puso en blanco.

* * *

Alfred empezó abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía que se movía de lado a lado, pronto vendrá otro mareo, tendrá que acostumbrarse. Intento moverse pero, se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda, lo que hizo que se cayera de lado y se diera con un barril.

-Recobra el sentido muchacho- miro a su izquierda a un hombre, quizás de unos 45 años o menos tratándolo de ayudar a mantener su balance, el cual Alfred, gracias a su desorientación no tenia.

-¡Inútil, no sabes hacer las cosas bien! ¡Dame eso!- Alfred rápidamente recobro los sentidos cuando un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, o mejor dicho, le lanzaron. Alfred miro aturdido por unos varios segundos pero, sus ojos cayeron hacia la persona que le había lanzado el agua.

-¡Arthur! No sabes cómo me alegro de verte de nuevo- Alfred sintió que todas su energías habían regresado aunque también en su mente se preguntaba que hacia Arthur vestido de pirata si esa ropa estaba guardada en el armario. Además había algo raro en este Arthur. Si, ese pelo rubio y cejas eran las mismas pero, había algo en los ojos del que eran totalmente diferentes al Arthur que Alfred conoce. Un brillo difícil de definir.

-¿Capitán, conoce a este joven?-

-¡Por supuesto que no idiota!- Alfred vio como Arthur se bajo al nivel de él y se le acerco a su cara, demasiado cerca que podía sentir el aliento; dicho acercamiento hizo que las mejillas de Alfred se tiznaran de rojo. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y quiero una respuesta rápida o te convierto en cena de tiburones-

-¿Qué?- Alfred empezó a balbucear silabas las cuales ni formaban una palabra. El vio como Arthur arqueo la ceja enfadado, ya Alfred encontró lo extraño de este Arthur. Era el brillo que Arthur tenía en sus ojos verdes eran de rabia y crueldad.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, bastardo? ¡Hice una pregunta!- Alfred se alejo para atrás un poco asustado de la reacción de Arthur, el cual ahora había sacado un cuchillo de su bota. –Es mejor que hables, no serás el primero al cual lanzo por la borda o el primero a quien dejo sin cabeza. ¿Oíste?-

Alfred empezó a tartamudear. Era imposible, este no era 'su' Arthur. El nunca haría una cosa así a él. Muchas ideas empezaron a recorrer la mente de Alfred, nunca había pensado tan rápido pero, tenía que sacar una idea bastante creíble para no perder su cabeza.

-Es…que conozco a alguien que se llama Arthur, y oye, se parece mucho a ti- Alfred sonrió tímidamente y en su mente canto una canción de victoria cuando Arthur se alejo pero, trago una bocanada de aire cuando fue agarrado por el cuello y pegado a la pared.

-El problemas es, gusano, que yo también me llamo así- Si, Alfred y sus brillantes ideas. -¿De dónde es ese 'amigo' tuyo?- Alfred sintió el frio del cuchillo acariciar su cuello mientras una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente. Este Arthur sí que tenía mucha fuerza pese a su tamaño.

-Capitán, recuerde- Alfred sintió una alivio cuando Arthur se le alejo y se levanto. Alfred juro que vio el sol, la luna y las estrellas cuando este se levanto del suelo. -¿Quién te crees que eres John, mi perra madre?-

-No capitán- el hombre, el cual ahora Alfred sabe que se llama John, bajo la cabeza ante Arthur que cada vez se ponía más furioso. –Voy a cubierta-

Alfred vio como su única salvación subía escaleras arriba. Ahora se encontró atado, solo y con un Arthur rabioso, el cual soltó una sonrisa burlona. Y esa sonrisa significaba diversión, una diversión la cual Alfred no quiere ser participe.

-¿De dónde eres?- Alfred escucho el sonar de las botas en el piso porque tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver nada. Este Arthur le daba escalofríos. -¡Contesta!-

Alfred vio como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus lentes cayeron al suelo mientras unas de sus mejillas ardían. Estaba un poco aturdido, Arthur nunca le daría de esa manera a él, ni cuando lo saca de quicio.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando?-

-¡No! No lo estas- Alfred dejo el grito salir junto a par de lagrimas. –Y dime tu de donde soy yo-

-Tienes agallas para decirme algo así, cuando fui yo el que te salvo la vida, inútil-

-Arthur…- Alfred bajo la mirada, no quería mirar a Arthur, además ese no era su Arthur. Ese que estaba al frente de él solo era un vicioso, sangriento pirata. Alfred en un lapso corto de tiempo alzo la cabeza cuando dos manos le agarraron el cuello.

-¿Te mando el rey, verdad?- Alfred trato de mover la cabeza pero, el agarre de Arthur era bastante fuerte. ¿De dónde saco tanta fuerza Arthur? O era que Alfred estaba perdiendo su fuerza de nación.

-N-no-

-¡Capitán!-

Alfred volvió a recobrar el aire pero, todavía sentía el fantasma del agarre en su cuello.

-John, vigílalo-

* * *

_Okay… ¿Qué les pareció? Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, he estado desconectada del mundo tecnológico últimamente pero, decidí subir el capitulo, espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por los hermosos y bellos reviews. En esta capitulo va aparecer un personaje MUY importante…luego verán porque…los dejo con la intriga._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

Alfred se arrincono en un rincón de la celda con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Su mente estaba aturdida, tenía muchas preguntas las cuales ninguna tenía respuesta, estaba confundido y desorientado, de verdad no sabía en cual posición estaba. Aunque no quiera tornar su mirada sabía que estaba vigilado por el tal John. Se notaba que el hombre era amable comparado con Arthur, que para la opinión de Alfred parecía que se había levantado por el lado izquierdo de la cama porque estaba mas gruñón que nunca. Podía matar su curiosidad preguntándole pero, quizás el hombre ni siquiera sepa en realidad quien es Arthur, quizás ellos crean que el solo es más que su capitán y no la representación de la nación como tal.

-¿John, verdad?- escucho al hombre mover una caja vacía, la cual estaba usando de silla, y arrastrarla hasta donde estaba el arrinconado. Alfred dejo salir un suspiro de frustración y sintió la mano del tal John darle una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Si, muchacho?- dijo el hombre y Alfred levanto su mirada, sus ojos azules ya dilatados.

-¿Qué…ehh…como…?- Alfred coloco su cara en sus manos, ya que John había cambiado la posición de las cadenas para que le fuera mas cómodo moverse, algo que le agradece silenciosamente Alfred.

-No te mortifiques muchacho, dile al capitán que eres de Inglaterra y quizás salgas con suerte- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara. Alfred no encontró la gracia a eso. La palabra '_quizás_' le hacia la carne de gallina, este Arthur no lo conocía, quería preguntar en que año estaba pero, tal vez piensen que está loco.

-¿Cómo él se convirtió en tu capitán?- Alfred pregunto en un tono inseguro, sacando la cara de sus manos. El hombre arqueo la ceja en confusión, se paso la mano por la frente y suspiro. Alfred escucho que luego soltó una leve carcajada y Alfred solo resoplo molesto.

-Una larga historia pero, no lo subestimes, aunque sea de baja estatura tiene una gran fuerza. Ninguno de nosotros se atreve a llevarle la contraria-

Alfred rió de una forma burlona, era verdad, esa fuerza la experimento de primera mano. John solo lo miro confundido. Alfred lo miro a los ojos y una sonrisa se le formo en la cara.

-Para mí, Arthur es más que un niño chillón sin modales, y dice ser caballero- murmuro Alfred y el hombre se rio.

-¿Conoces al capitán?-

-Sí, lo conozco, el a mi también pero, no lo sabe aun- Alfred sintió un poco de pena, vio a John rascarse la cabeza de confusión, de verdad lo sentía, no quería confundirlo después que este hombre fue y es amable con él. John empezó a reírse y Alfred lo acompaño en la risa.

De momento ambos pararon de reír cuando el sonido de unos pasos se oyeron bajar por la escalera, Alfred tembló, reconocía esos pasos. Los había escuchado, sabia quien era el dueño de esos pasos seguros y pesados, solo Alfred pensaba que quería Arthur esta vez.

Alfred bajo la mirada al suelo mientras esos pasos se acercaban mas, sintió que John se levanto rápidamente, y no dudo ni una vez en salir de la celda he irse. Alfred trago en seco cuando los pasos de detuvieron, por la sombra vio que Arthur estaba frente a él. Alfred se paralizo cuando escucho el ruido de metal contra metal. Era la espada de Arthur, la cual hizo chocar contra la puerta.

-No quisiste hablar por las buenas, infeliz, así que vamos hacerlo a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo?- Arthur dijo soltando una leve carcajada, su tono de voz lleno de odio con una mezcla de veneno. Alfred al escuchar esa mezcla sintió que un frio le subió desde los pies a la cabeza. Nunca había escuchado a Arthur hablar de esa manera.

-Odio encontrar personas como Antonio en este mundo. Siempre tan tercos y no quieren ni decir ni una palabra. Así que empecemos por el mismo procedimiento que le hago a él, y te aseguro, al final consigo lo que quiero. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Alfred sintió la punta de la espada en su hombro y lentamente ejerció presión. Alfred abrió los ojos bien abiertos cuando vio el primer rastro de sangre bajar por todo su brazo. Ahí Alfred sintió el dolor y soltó una especie de quejido y Arthur solo sonrió ejerciendo más presión. Alfred grito, tenía que decir algo o esa espada iba a cruzar su hombro de lado a lado.

-Me…ll-llamo…Al- Alfred mordió su labio de abajo para evitar que otro grito saliera. Satisfecho con si mismo Arthur removió la espada del hombro, Alfred se paralizo al sentir el metal salir de su piel.

-¿De dónde eres?- Arthur iba hacer lo mismo en el otro hombro pero, Alfred levanto sus manos, enredando las cadenas en la espada y Arthur solo dejo salir una leve carcajada. En esos precisos momentos Alfred se levanto tambaleante y el británico lo empujo al suelo; Alfred cayó de boca al suelo rompiéndose el labio superior. Luego de un rato el americano se volteo boca arriba y sintió una presión en su abdomen. Cuando ya asimilaba el dolor miro y era que Arthur coloco un pie encima de su estomago. –No te pases de listo conmigo. ¿De dónde eres, porque me conoces y si te mando el rey? ¿Se te hace difícil contestar esas simples preguntas, gusano infeliz?-

-No…sé de donde soy…no sé donde estoy, y no sigo a ningún rey- Alfred grito jadeante y Arthur removió el pie. –Y no te conozco, eres un extraño para mí-

Y era verdad, Alfred si sabía que era Arthur pero, no lo conocía. Era un extraño que lo único que le gusta es torturar para conseguir lo que quiere sin importar lo que fuera. Ahora sabe porque Antonio se queja tanto cuando mencionan pirata en una junta. Alfred trato de levantarse pero, el dolor no lo dejo, y se quedo rendido en el suelo. Alfred sentía una frustración, quería gritar, y llorar, sus ojos dilatados daban prueba de eso, pero, por su orgullo no le iba a dar el gusto a Arthur de verlo llorar.

-Tienes suerte, porque te creo, y normalmente no lo hago. Yo no creo en nadie- Alfred volteo su mirada a Arthur que estaba sentado en un barril, sus mirada fija en la cara de Alfred. Alfred sintió que sus mejillas ardían y rápidamente volteo su mirada al techo. No sabía ni porque tenía esa reacción ante la mirada intensa del británico. –Al, ¿Cómo que no sabes de dónde eres? Y estas navegando el Océano Atlántico para que sepas-

Alfred, con mucha dificultad logro sentarse y recostar su cabeza contra la pared y cerrar sus ojos. Respiro hondo, todavía sentía la sangre bajar por su hombro, el dolor fue intenso. Si, había sentido dolores así, como en el incidente de Pearl Harbor o la Guerra en Vietnam pero, esta herida le latía y dolía, parecía como si tuviera la espada aun punzándolo. No sabe por qué.

-¿O-océano A-atlántico?- Alfred murmuro en voz baja pero, al parecer Arthur lo escucho y contesto que sí. Alfred vigilaba cada movimiento que el británico hacia, ahora se había levantado y buscaba algo, desconocido para Alfred adentro de un baúl. El simplemente ignoro al pirata, porque eso es lo que Arthur es, y empezó acomodar sus pensamientos, uno a uno. Si estaba navegando el Océano Atlántico, eso significaba que él era colonia de Arthur. Eso era fácil, hasta Alfred pudo hacer esa simple matemática. ¿Quizás era por eso que Alfred se sentía débil y Arthur tenía una fuerza increíble? – ¿Pu-puedo sa-saber que par-parte del Atlántico?-

-Norte de la Española, ¿Por qué?- Alfred dejo salir una sonrisa débil, al fin Arthur entro a un nivel 'civilizado' lo que significaba que podía enlazar una conversación y dejar que solo el Británico sacara a flote que tenía una colonia. -¿Te interesa?-

-¿Arthur…- Alfred pregunto un poco inseguro.

-Capitán Kirkland para ti- el británico arreglo su nombre. –Y quédate quieto-

Alfred vio al pirata acercarse a él con una botella, parecía licor, y un pedazo de tela. Arthur se arrodillo a su lado, Alfred juro que vio que las mejillas de Arthur se tiznaron de rojo, quizás al ver que Alfred es más alto que el. Alfred dejo salir un chillido cuando sintió que la herida del hombro le empezó arder.

-Que niña eres-

Con ese comentario Alfred mordió los labios juntos y se mantuvo quieto mientras sus ojos azules no se despegaban de la cara del británico mientras este le curaba la herida. Alfred sonrió, era el mismo pelo rubio, siempre revolcado y los mismos ojos brillantes de color verde, lo único que cambiaba era que era una nación rebelde.

-¿Capitán Kirkland…porque hace esto sin con todo eso me va a matar?- El británico amarro el pedazo de tela alrededor del brazo, y respiro, para Alfred sonó un suspiro de frustración a un suspiro de molestia.

-Te pareces a alguien que conozco…alguien muy importante para mí, y que no te importa- Alfred fijo su mirada nuevamente, esta vez a los labios del británico, no podía aguantar más, y mucho menos después de esa contestación; Alfred sabia a quien se refería Arthur. Se acerco a la cara de Arthur lentamente, y para su sorpresa sus labios encontraron los del británico, que se quedo paralizado. Fue un beso rápido porque Alfred recordó que este Arthur aun no lo conoce. Lo único que hizo fue fijar su mirada al piso.

-Capitán, lo buscan- Alfred volteo a ver Arthur levantarse del suelo y aclarar su garganta, también se escucharon unos pasos bajar las escaleras, están vez eran ligeros, no ejercían ninguna fuerza al piso. Cuando los pasos cesaron una silueta se formo, lo primero que se vieron fueron unas botas blancas. Alfred abrió los ojos sorprendido a ver la persona que salía de las sombras y por fin se detuvo al frente de Arthur. Alfred no podía creer lo que veía. Si había oído, eso fue en algunas juntas, que varios países fueron piratas pero, nunca se imagino que él fuera uno, no lo creía capaz.

-¿Cómo están tus amigos?- dijo en un tono aburrido para luego bostezar y fijar sus ojos en Alfred para levantar una ceja intrigado. Alfred ahora tenía su boca media abierta

-¿Qué quieres, que haces, y porque estas en mi barco?- Arthur pregunto furioso pero, fue ignorado por el otro que se había agachado frente a Alfred y no despegaba sus ojos de él. Alfred no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas, ni tampoco que su mirada se perdiera en los ojos de él, era difícil de definir que él pensaba porque sus ojos siempre mantenían esa expresión de misterio.

-¿Qué haces aquí…- Alfred se cayó la boca antes de decir el nombre del joven que seguía mirándolo sin parar. Debe ponerse en mente que ninguno de ellos aun lo conocen y seguramente sus tripulaciones crean que solo son capitanes y nada más, y si revela que son naciones podría meterse en tremendo problema, hasta podía morir. Pero, quizás el sea más sociable que Arthur, eso tendrá que esperar.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me fascino escribirlo, sobretodo el final. Díganme como quedo. Review. Y sin averiguan quien es la persona, me estarán leyendo la mente._


	4. Chapter 4

_Perdón por el retraso de esta historia, es que no se si los autores ha tenido un cierto problema con la cuenta que sale un mensaje de error que vuelve a uno loco pues a mí me sale y no me deja hacer nada pero, lo solucione gracias a ayuda de mi amiga así que aquí esta, disfruten y gracias por los reviews._

_Hetalia no me pertenece, más que la tripulación de Arthur, John siendo el único algo importante…poco a poco verán porque._

**Nizei: ¿Grecia pirata? ¡DIOS MIO, NO SABES LA IDEA QUE ME HAS DADO! Gracias.**

* * *

—Soy una persona de pocas palabras, así que las que diga son muy importante, Capitán Kirkland— dijo el joven rubio despegando sus ojos cristalinos de Alfred, el cual seguía algo confundido por todo lo sucedido. Alfred se sentía algo traicionado, primero se entera que Arthur, la persona que más ama en este mundo le guardo un secreto, y segundo es que ahora se da cuenta que casi todas las naciones jugaban a ser piratas cuando la mayoría de los que fueron colonias, incluyendo el, eran ajenos a esto.

—Vamos arriba, Capitán Bonnewiik— Alfred observo a ambos a según subía las escaleras. Todavía no procesaba la idea de Noruega pirata, Alfred lo ha visto en las juntas, y algunas actividades que hacen y es muy serio para ser un bandolero pero, ahí estaba, subiendo las escaleras junto a Arthur. No se podía negar lo que sus ojos veian.

—Mentiras y secretos…eso es lo único que saber hacer— Alfred murmuro ya que vio que estaba de nuevo solo, en esa celda fría y húmeda. Ahora sabia porque Arthur le había prohibido desde pequeño entrar a esa habitación, para ese entonces no sabía porque pero, ahora lo entiende todo, lo hizo para evitar que él se enterara que él fue una vez un pirata sin corazón con una agenda muy sangrienta.

—Pero, estoy en el pasado…puedo…corregir eso— murmuro al vasto vacio, el cual no respondió. Decidió levantarse del piso, aunque no podía salir ya que sabía que había alguien vigilando la puerta, y ahora él se siente un poco débil como para formar una pelea la cual sabe que está en desventaja.

— ¿Qué estará pasando en el futuro sin mi? …quiero volver…—

— ¿A dónde muchacho? — Alfred se volteo al ver al único hombre, en su opinión, civilizado en toda la tripulación que Arthur posee. Eso él lo llama, golpe de suerte. Observó al hombre, había traído comida y unas prendas de vestir que para Alfred eran concuerdas con la época. Consistía en un pantalón negro, que por la medida le llegaran a la rodillas, una camisa blanca y un pañuelo negro, el cual Alfred rápidamente se lo amarro a la cabeza ocultando parte de su cabellera rubia.

—A casa…— murmuro Alfred antes de darle el primer bocado a la comida, sin importar por quien fue hecha. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sin comer y el hambre era algo que tenia presente desde el instante que había pisado ese lugar. Aunque si deseo que la comida fuera de McDonald's pero, se tendrá que conformar con eso, además peor es nada.

—A tu casa ya veo… ¿De donde eres? — Alfred, mientras comía pensaba una respuesta bastante creíble como para convencer al hombre. Cualquier mentira seria buena en cuanto la formule bien o tampoco importa, el ha leído y visto muchas películas de piratas y la mayoría son algo retardados; sonó cruel pero, eso es un punto a su favor.

— ¿Yo? Bueno….soy de… ¿Massachusetts?— dijo Alfred mientras miro a la cara del hombre, esperando una reacción, algo que le dijera de que no había cometido un error, porque eso es lo menos que necesita ahora. Pero, por la expresión en la cara del hombre, dijo algo correcto.

—Así que eres de las colonias…bueno no es para eso que estoy aquí. El capitán necesita a alguien que lo ayude con algunos asuntos y tú eres el indicado, así que cámbiate de ropa y ven conmigo— Alfred frunció el ceño pero, hizo lo ordenado sin protestar, eso sí, después de terminar con la comida y seguir conversando un rato mas.

* * *

— ¿Alguien sabe donde, en que parte de este mundo esta Estados Unidos? — Pregunto Alemania algo molesto ya que todos mantenían silencio mirándose unos a otros sin contestar. Inglaterra era uno de los pocos que sabían el paradero del americano, y este no comento nada solo bajo la mirada para no fijarla en nadie.

—Tomen un receso de 15 minutos para luego seguir— dijo Alemania retirándose del podio seguido por un feliz Italia mientras las demás naciones empezaban a murmurar y otras salían de la sala.

—Mon cher, se me hace algo extraño que no sepas su paradero— comento Francis mientras seguía a Inglaterra, el cual trataba de evitar todo contacto, ya que todos le iban y le preguntaban si sabía algo. El, mejor que nadie sabe que no puede decir que por Alfred estar de metiche con algo de su pertenencia fue enviando al pasado. Con el simple hecho de mencionar eso lo podía sentenciar de loco.

—No sé nada, al igual que todos aquí sapo francés— y con eso, y una protesta de Francia ambos salieron de la sala dejando a unas cuantas naciones atrás conversando.

— ¿Noruega que te pasa? — el noruego levanto la mirada solo para ver a Finlandia sentarse a su lado un poco preocupado. El joven noruego no dijo nada, solo volvió a ocultar su cara entre sus brazos al ver que los demás se le acercaban.

…

— ¿Noruega? —

—Me duele la cabeza…— murmuro el joven para levantarse e irse dejando a los demás algo confundidos. Y si, era verdad. Noruega estaba algo mareado y confundido, en su mente estaban saliendo unas memorias las cuales nunca en su vida había tenido, y eso hacía que su cabeza le doliera sin parar porque no sabía si eran ciertas o productos de su imaginación. El solo sabe que algo anda mal y va a investigar.

* * *

_Perdón por el retraso, nuevamente, problemas técnicos de cuenta. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y review._


End file.
